What would you say, if I told you
by Cagholino
Summary: A Harry/Remus/Sirius.I know what your thinking but it's not that bad.I wrote it for my teacher Black Panther Lover. Pretty much Sirius has to come to terms that maybe someone yunger might be better and Remus needs to learn to branch out.Another sit insie
1. Chapter 1

**_What would you say, if I told you…?_**

Remus Lupin laid under his mate of eleven years waiting for him to say when he has had enough. Though don't get the wrong idea Remus loves his mate a whole hell of a lot to put up with him all through his school days and a few years after. Yet, once he landed himself in jail…. Well, Remus still hates himself for doubting his old lover.

Every touch is like a blessing to the werewolf. He went so long with out the man's touch and the thought he would never feel it again until death scared him. Although, some god up above must of taken pity on the poor run down Professor and sent his lover to Hogwards to save Harry Potter.

________________________________________________________________________ Sirius Black could not believe who he was making love to. He could have sworn that after he left Remus that night, once he found out about his best mate and said mate's wife's deaths, he never be ably to see, kiss, or touch him again.

Two years ago braking out of jail was one of the best things he could have done. Even if somewhere in Sirius's mind he doubted Remus and their relationship, he would have been find just knowing Remus was still alive.

In fact, Sirius stayed away so Remus could find someone else. Someone who Remus can trust to do the right thing. Someone he could count on when things got rough. Someone who could give his a loving, caring, happy family. The one he should have had by now.

But, two years is not nearly as long as the 12 sent in jail. That makes a total of 14 years since Sirius last touched Remus. Yeah, ok so he walks a little closer to the werewolf and sure he brush legs, arms, or even hands some times. But that was just to remind Sirius he wasn't in jail any more. In fact, he was safe at home with people who care about him all around him. Always looking out for him and of course its annoying at time. However, Sirius won't have it any other way.

Harry Potter was walking the hall of HQ trying to find a bathroom. He been living here for little over a week now and he guess people just thinks he knows his way around. Well he doesn't. But getting lost every time and waiting for someone to find him was getting old and fast.

"Oh my god! There really is more to this place than what meets the eye." The black haired teen said while walking up another set of stairs. Once on the platform he heard a noise. One you don't hear every day and like any other human kind he chose to find what was making that whispering sound.

Harry found the noise coming from one of the far room all the way down the silent hall. Once in front of the oak door he slowly reaches a hand out for the door knob and just as slowly turned it. Out of no where a yell came from the room causing Harry to lose his balance and fall over on to his ass.

The wind from his fell caused the door to move on its own account giving Harry a full view of the bedroom and of the two men, clearly man from where Harry was sitting.

The one on bottom slowly but roughly drove his nails into the other man's back causing blood as red as wine to follow down his back. The one on top didn't stop at the pain in fact it looks like he is enjoining the pain.

Harry couldn't help but keep staring at his godfather and ex-professor having rough sex. And even though Harry would hate to say it but what they are doing turned Harry on so bad it hurt to even move. Than, the coolest blue eyes glazed over and made a conation with the lustful green one.

Seeing Sirius and Remus having sex was one thing but watching the two and knowing Sirius is gazing at him while having sex with Remus was to very different things. Harry fought to find how to stand and once he did he run as fast as his weak legs would take him before giving out on him.

Which they did. Thankfully after Harry ran into what looked like an unused bedroom. He lay on the bed pushing dust into the air causing his to cough. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to get the image of his godfather and somewhat of an uncle having sex out of his head.

So of course Harry didn't realize someone else had arrived in the room until they were lying beside his and the teen didn't have to look at the man to know who it would be. He didn't know how long he laid there but he could never forget the way his puppy smelled.

Wait! Did Harry just call his godfather a puppy? God help him.

As Sirius shower his thoughts keep turning back to his godson and how he had a lustful look on Harry face while he watched Remus and himself. Harry looked so much like James but Sirius known he wasn't. And therefore he chose to go look for the young teen. Only to find out he ran three doors down from his room.

Sirius strolled in the bedroom closing the door behind him. He stood there with his back against the door watching Harry lay there not moving. Not saying or making a noise. It kind of scared Sirius.

What if Harry stops loving him for what he saw? What if he hates him now? What if he ruined the friendship between Remus and Harry? What then? Sirius tried so hard but now he can't remember why because all he sees is his helpless godson just laying there.

As a result of being so nice Sirius moved over to lie next to Harry. Time to give Harry 'the talk', Sirius thought bitterly. How could James and Lily leave it up to him to give their son the birds and the bees talk?

Harry turned into the warmth of his godfather. Place his head on the man's chest. Putting chest to chest. Legs to legs. Arms intertwining.

"Harry?" Sirius asked after a long moment of silence.

"I didn't know you are with Remus." Harry stated boldly.

"That was the first action is years." Harry than turned his eyes up to meet blue one glazed over.

"I love you Sirius." Harry whisper right before pushing up on Sirius's chest to place his cheery lips on his godfather's sworn ones.

"Harry….Places don't." Sirius pleads at the same time as Harry moved to lay on top on him. Now placing manhood to manhood. But Harry doesn't pay him any attention as he kisses down the side of the man's neck.

Harry took his time going from the tip of Sirius's jaw to his color born to his ear back to his jaw line. Sucking hard enough to leave little red spots. Soon Sirius couldn't hold back. It's been far too long since he late had someone to call his own. And somewhere between kisses Sirius forgot his werewolf lover.

Sirius in closed his arms around Harry's waist making it easier to flip them over and moved to eliminate Harry's shirt. Soon followed by teen's pants. Seeing how Harry let him do so.

"Please Harry! Stop me!" Sirius said kissing down the black hair teen's chest leaving teeth marks in some places.

"I can't! I won't! I love you to much to let you leave me!" Harry said in between deep breaths.

"Harry please! I'm not strong enough to walk away. I don't want to do something you'll hate me for later." Sirius whispered to Harry's navel but the teen heard him as if he spoke right in his ear.

"I won't hate you Sirius. I want this." Harry whispered softly meeting Sirius's eyes. Still seeing the doubt in them. He moved to some what sit up. Causing Sirius to look like a really big puppy. Sitting on his butt with his legs going away from his body and his hands place down on the bed. Slowly Harry lifted his white face in his hands kissing his until they were both out of breath. "Please Sirius. I want you. Why don't you understand that?"

"I do and that's why I'm scared." Sirius said locking their glazes. "I love you Harry but maybe not how you want me too." He started to pull way but Harry lashed out grabbing him tightly.

"You don't know that." Harry assumed taking Sirius's shirt off. Pushing his to lay on the bed Harry undid his pants and slowly took them off. To find something new about his godfather….. He doesn't believe in underwear! "Wow" Harry finely said after he freed Sirius's member. "Now I see why Remus waited for you." He said this part to himself.

Harry, just like last time, took his time going up and down Sirius's chest but after a while moved farther south. He slowly kissed Sirius's upper leg. Soon he took Sirius compliantly in his mouth in one shot. Shooting election through out their bodies.

Sirius known he couldn't hold back after that. So he pulled Harry hair until the younger man quite what he was doing to look at the ex-con. Who flipped them back over. Placing him on top again. Slowly he prepared Harry. First with one figure. Then two. Once he got to three he started to move his figures away from one another making Harry's whole bigger.

Not long later Sirius was moving inside his godson. Who was oh so willing to move with his speed. Both were moaning and biting down flash. But unlike with Remus, Sirius didn't make Harry bleed just to get off. He was soft and careful with Harry. Making sure not to leave any sign of what they were doing.

Since both where so cough up in the moment neither seen the face looking in on them. Or even the fact the man now had tiers in his blue eyes. As he holds tight to his chest. Right where is heart would be if on the outside of his body.

Remus turned and lifted Sirius and Harry to what they were doing. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was supported to be his mate. So why was he sleeping with Harry, his godson? How long had it be going on? As more time past more question popped into Remus's head each one being more painful then the next. He felt hurt! Betrayed! Used! How could Sirius do that to him? Maybe Sirius never loved him to begin with. Maybe he was still in love with James and since he couldn't have James back in school he can have James's son now.

At the moment Remus could feel no more. Sirius has taken all of it away now. Furthermore, he has nothing left to give.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius had half a mind to kill himself but the other half just want to lay there holding his godson close. He still couldn't believe what had just happen except seeing how Harry and himself was laying in bed naked, sweaty and covered in their cum he was forced to believe he and his godson sleep together.

What was he going to tell Remus? 'Umm…Sorry Harry's just better in bed' NO! Sirius loves Remus with all his heart….Or at least he thought he did and this thing with Harry would pass. Harry will be going back to school soon and would fell in love with some chick.

Foot steps could be heard on the stairs and as most as Sirius liked lying next to Harry he couldn't let someone find them like this. What would Remus say if someone else told him about the affair?

Never mind Remus was always the closet case. He never let Sirius do anything for him in public. Even if it was anything another friend would do.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice hinted at the fact he was still very much tried. That was probably the first time he slept with someone and Sirius wished he was not the one to take the boys virginity. "Stay with me?"

"I can't Harry. I liked to but I can't" Sirius said pulling on his shirt. He can't remember the last time he felt so horridly and by the sound of Harry's pleading voice Sirius know he had indeed took his best mate's son's virginity.

"Guess you have to get back to Remus." Harry said and Sirius could hear the bitterness in the boy's voice even if Harry didn't want it there.

"No Harry and don't think like that." Sirius felt really horrid now. He know, somewhere in the back of his mind Harry had never had sex but he went ahead and slept with him anyways and now he was left to chose between his lover of eleven years or his one time fling. Who is also his godson. God what would James say!

And that was just it! Harry wasn't a one time thing. Sirius could feel it way deep down but the longer he stayed around the teen the faster he would go crazy. He needs Remus. After all there was never a problem Remus couldn't fix.

Remus was setting in the corner crying his eyes out when he heard foot steps outside the room and then the door open showing Molly Weasley with a basket filled with clean clothes.

"Remus dear what are you doing in Sirius's room?" She asked after spotting him on the floor. And even though the werewolf was only a few years younger then her, she acted as if he was one of her red headed children.

"I was thinking about a few things." Remus replied which wasn't a lair really. He was in fact thinking about what he would say when Sirius walked in but after a while it just gets to painful so he quitted thinking all together.

"Oh! Ok dear. Don't forget dinner will be ready soon." Molly said walking out as Sirius walked in.

At first Sirius couldn't see Remus and thought that Molly just might be talking to herself. This wouldn't be the first either. Then out of the corner of his blue eyes he saw something move.

"Remus?" He said softly hoping that it would be some Death Eater who found out how to break into HQ and came to kill him and not his werewolf lover…. Or ex-lover.

"….. Yes?" Remus asked back. And just by his voiced Sirius could tell Remus was upset. Which doesn't happen offend. So when it does it takes everything to clam him down.

"Can I sit with you?" Sirius asked walking to where Remus was sitting on the floor. He'll tell Remus about Harry and himself another day. When he know Remus could handle it. But not now when he already wasn't too happy.

"NO." Remus said causing Sirius to back up. He was never mean to Sirius or even used that icily voice against him.

"Are you ok Moony?" Sirius asked going back to the nickname he gave Remus back in their school days.

"No Sirius I am not ok!" Remus said getting to his feet and faced Sirius dead on.

"What happen?" Sirius asks really wanting to know if his lover was ok.

"You!" Remus said bitterly.

"What did I do?" He asked even though he had a good idea. Maybe he should have stayed in bed with Remus. He always did like the whole lovey-dovey thing. Unlike Sirius who had sex then takes a shower. Nothing against anybody he just hates sleeping in cum.

"Like you don't know." Did Remus really just growl at him?

"Moony?" Sirius said taking a step closer to Remus who looked about ready to cry. "Remus what's wrong?"

"You! This! Us!"

"Remus you're not making any sense."

"I saw you! And Harry! How could you? Why would you? Am I not good enough for you anymore? What? Why? With Harry! Your godson!" Tries won what ever fight they had to put up with to run freely down Remus pale chests.

Sirius was shocked how could he be so stupid not to think Remus wouldn't find out. Hell-o! He and Harry where only three doors down.

"Remus-" Sirius tried to say but was cut off by Remus's anger.

"NO! Sirius! This was not even the first time you cheated on me!"

"Hey! We were not even together then. So don't you dare go there?" Sirius half yelled forgetting who he was talking to.

"The hell I won't!" Remus yelled back and for the first time even Sirius raised a hand at a friend. Only to have it cough right before it hit Remus's left cheek.

Sirius turned his head to see Harry was the one to grab his hand before he make the vastest mistake of his live. To bad it didn't look that way to Remus. And after seeing his face Sirius realized what he was about to do.

Sirius swore He would never hit someone he loved. Yet here he was about to. Sirius tried to smile at the irony in this scene. After all how many time did his brother stopped his Mother from hitting him. How many times did Sirius have that 'how could you' looks on his face. Like Remus. The man he swore he loves. Then what was Harry? A boy toy? Because that was just it. He is a boy. Barely 15. His godson for crying out loud."I hate you Sirius.""Not as much as I hate the fact I thought you were worth my time."

After he found out Sirius dropped his friends to have sex with Snape. Or the fact, that he wasn't Sirius's first like he was to Remus.

And now Harry's first as well.

All of this could have been rewritten if only Snape had taken him back after that little prank in their 6th year. But he didn't. So he became Remus mate. Dragging their relationship and friendship down.

Remus was in more tries then Sirius had even seen before and Harry was by his side in a flash. As to just realize what he said Sirius slowly backs a way to the door. Finally letting his arm fell to his side. His feet felt more like weights than anything.

Once outside he closed the bedroom door sliding to sit on the floor. Just listening to Remus sobs and he shouting at Harry to leave him alone. Well, Sirius guessed after the 40th time Harry listened and left.

In the hall Harry leaned up against the doorframe looking down at his bare feet. Guess it would have helped if Harry was in more then just his pants.

"Sirius….. I'm….. I'm really-" Harry try to make a complete thought, yet it didn't work because Sirius cut him off.

"It's….. Not you're fought. I was the one who cheated. I was the one who tried to lie about it. I was the one stupid enough not to take the potion so Remus could find someone way better." Once again Sirius tried to smile but couldn't.

"Dinner." They heard Molly yell up the stairs.

"Go eat something." Sirius told Harry who was still looking at his feet. "Here you most be cold and beside I don't think you would find your shirt if youSirius said half out of anger. Half out of unsure-ness. Or maybe because he wants Remus to feel what he felt like after Remus…. After what? Remus's words ran cold and icy. Unfamiliar. lost it." Sirius said standing up and taking his own shirt off. "It may be big but at least it's warm, right?"

"Thank you Sirius." Harry said pulling the used T over his head. Than out of no where got on his tip-toes to give Sirius a quick but to the point kiss. One that said Harry wasn't going anywhere. Even if Sirius wanted him to.

Although when the older man returned it, now that shocked both males. After all Sirius did just kind of just broke up with his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sirius's P.O.V**

It's been only a few days since I walked out on Remus….again. I just couldn't help it. He makes me feel like a five year old who needs to have his hand held every where. I guess that why I'm so rough in bed with him. To prove I'm far from a child. A lot of good that did.

Harry? Well unlike Remus, Harry is not trying to push himself on me. Even though we both know he wants that and somewhere deep down in me I want it too. Maybe a little too much. This brings us back to Remus and me. I love him to death it's just sometimes he to…… I don't know. Farther like? All ways making sure I did this or done that. It gets on my nerves. I won't lie not even to spear his feeling.

With Harry, and I won't lie and say I haven't been with him, I can be that funny, sweet, loving guy I know Remus fall in love with back when. Harry doesn't see my mistakes. Mostly because he wasn't a live when I made them. And when I do fuck up Harry doesn't look at me as to say 'what did you do?' No he would be the one smiling and giving me a look as to say 'when are you doing it again?' So much like James and yet different somehow.

Different good. With Harry I can't see my self getting old….err with. Only what will happen two hours from now. Summing we don't leave a room with only us in.

**Remus's P.O.V**

I seen Sirius smile this morning at breakfast and I never seen him smile like that since before the first war. Right after he realized that sending Severus in to the willow tree in our sixth years wasn't the best of ideas. That's the one you know he's over joyed with happiness.

I know he's been with Harry. I can tell. From Sirius smile to the way Harry carries himself. With his head held high. No care in the world. The same way I did when I was first with him.

Maybe I have been a bit hard on Sirius. God knows I was back in school. He was right in spite of everything; we weren't together when he was sleeping with Severus. I just thought we were meant for each other. Guess I was wrong.

I wonder if Severus will make the mate-splitting potion for me. Like he did for Sirius in our firth year. To think, everyone thought Severus was after Lily. Hell even James consideration it but in realty he was after Sirius. Funny how he almost had my…. Ex.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I kind of feel bad for Remus. I didn't think they were that close. Guess they were. It's been two weeks since they broke up and no matter how hard Remus tried to get a mission Dumbledor keep coming up with reason why he should stay at HQ.

I have come to a conclusion Remus and Sirius are meant for each other and no matter how much it pains me to let Sirius go, he been with Remus way longer. He knows him better than I ever will. Just watching Remus stare at Sirius the same way I know I do, it kills me to know I ruined that! I have to fix's it and who know maybe I could find some one to love me completely and who I won't have to share.

After the order meeting I rushed out of the kitchen. There's no reason Sirius should feel he has hurt me. Like he's deathly afraid he will. But this is my choice. My bourbon. I'll be the one to carry it until it's gone and done with. And the only way to do that is to get the rightful soul mates back

**Remus's P.O.V**

The order meeting just finished. Albus believes we have a chance to stop the war before year ends. That's some good news at least but I don't agree Harry should be the one to end it. I know how it feels to kill for the first time. I can still picture her perfectly. Long wavy brown hair, short about five foot. Height comes with age you know and she was barely 15, I learned later now. She also had blue eyes. Like Sirius, guess that's why I can't look him in the eyes anymore. Every time I do I think of the life I had taken and the life Sirius hadn't lived while imprisoned. He still is.

I wonder why Harry immediately rushed out and why wasn't Sirius going after him? He should after all Albus just said Harry had to kill or be killed. That's a bit much for a 15 year old.

Fine! Damn it to hell. If Sirius won't worry about the boy I will!

Once searching the first three levels, I made it to the four. Sirius's bedroom on this landing. Funny thing is he's the only one staying on this floor. I unintentionally went stair to his room to find the door ajar but no Harry. So I head for the acetic. It's a good thing I'm in shape or this walking up and down flights of stairs would be hell.

In other situations I would be extra worried with Harry laying on the roof but some where deep down I know he isn't a child anymore and could hold his own. I hike over very carefully to sit next to the half asleep teen. We sit there in silence. Neither talking nor even attempting to say anything. Perhaps out of not knowing what to say. Thus, when he did speak it came as a bit of a surprise.

"You shouldn't blame his, you know. I kind of forced him in to it."

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"He asked for me to stop him but I didn't." He explained never taking his emerald eyes off the star filled skies above. "I had seen you two together before hand. I was dazed to say the least but mostly I was jealous that you had him and I didn't. Even now I still don't have him totally. He feels terrible about what he did and he was going to tell you when you started to yell at him. Funny, huh? That he wasn't even going to try to hind sleeping with me from you."

I was puzzled. Was Sirius really going to tell me the truth? Why wouldn't he? He did after I asked him who he was seeing in school and he flat out told me it was Severus. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I almost missed what Harry said next.

"He loves you a lot. He never will forgive himself for almost hitting you or how badly he's hurt you. I know that because I see it every time when we have been together. We haven't had sex once since you two broke up and every time we get about half way he pulls away, saying it's still too soon. The best I get out of him is a swift kiss and a warm chest to lay my head upon when I go to sleep. Even though he hates it." He smiled a little at the last bit before his face took a bitterer tone.

"I won't stand in your way if you want to take him back. He is willing to do anything at this point…." Harry's words were drowned out of my ears and all I could think about is the way the moon light catches his black hair highlighting it with sliver strands. The way his emerald eyes seem darker than they should be. The way his cheery lips form's around his words. Before I know it I had lead over and caught his lips in mid-word.

How in the world did me coming up here to reassure Harry turn into me making out with Harry? Oh well, there is enough time to be concerned about that later when his tough leave my mouth. Somehow I don't think it will be any time soon.

So far it hadn't crossed my mind at what I was doing until I was on top of the boy I thought of as a nephew with his hands undoing my shirt.

"Harry?" I asked hoping he remembers I'm not Sirius.

"Yes Remus?" He answered my unasked question. We lock eyes and all I see is honesty, trust and hope. I have to believe this is for the best as I allow him to continue undressing me.

As the cool summery air hits my bare chest it make me shaver and Harry pulls me closer. Weather out of wanting my warmth or to reach more skin will forever be unknown. By the time he got around to taking my pants off, I had already gotten him in nothing but his blue boxer. Which I am sure belongs to Sirius.

We're both painfully hard. Almost to the point we couldn't stand it. I thought Sirius was the only one who could get me this way. Guess I'm wrong more offence than I thought. Harry smaller hand move over my chest as he flipped us and for the first time in a long time I was given a blow job instead of giving one.

He deep throated me in one go shooting my solidify manhood into over drive. With in the next two minutes Harry was swallowing all my cum and licked what didn't make it into his unbelievably mouth. I was dazed. That was one of these hardest yet best orgasmic I have had in years.

I smile as he curls into me. His hands around my neck, mine in the region of his waist and try as he might his harden cock ended up touching my leg. I ran my hands up and down his body warming them. Not long after I pushed Harry down and clamed on top of him. Slowly licking down his body. Biting when I wanted, leaving some pretty hush marks at times.

"Gosh Remus" He says breathless. As I play with his rapidly growing dick. I then take only the pink head into my mouth and nibble down but not hard. Just enough so spit rolls lossless. I continue like this for sometime before he grabbed my hair yanking me up to kiss me harshly. We fought for damnation but I won in the end as he spilled his seed all over our chests.

I lay back pulling him to lie in my arms and as we glances into the night sky did it finally hit me, we're still on the roof. Boy would Sirius find this funny. SIRIUS?!?!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Severus, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." Sirius asked about the same time Remus stormed off. Estimating by his mood just now I would say he's still pissed, Sirius thought as he turned to face the man in black.

"What mutt?" Severus hissed.

"Do you remember that mate- splitting potion you made for me back in school?"

"Why? Did you and the werewolf get into a little fight?" Severus asked the bitterness clearly heard.

"Ummm….Kind of." Sirius admitted.

"Sadly I have forgotten it. If, let say, I know what happen, I may remember that potion." Severus smiled and no matter how hard Sirius tried he too smiled back. That's what Sirius loved the most about Severus; he could turn almost anything into a game.

"I cheated on him." Sirius said down casting his blue eyes with Severus didn't like at all because his figures intertwined around Sirius chin and pulled the ex-con to look him in the eyes.

"With?" No matter how Severus tried he still cared deeply for Sirius even though he had moved on years ago. "Sirius Orion Black! Answer me!"

"With… Harry" he mumbled.

"How many times?"

"Once!" Sirius jumped to defend his honor.

"And how long have you been back with Remus?"

"About three hours before hand."

"Haha" at Sirius kicked puppy dog look Severus explained why he was laughing. "That's hardly a reason to not be with him. If anything Harry will grow to realize your not all that great and he will move on."

"Like you?" Sirius requested bitterly.

Severus lead forwards and catches Sirius lips. The kiss went on until neither could breathe. By which time the black haired teen had tries welling up in his jade eyes running back up stairs.

"I never really had you, now did I? You always loved Remus a little bit more but Harry needs a strong lover right now and you need to be there for him. Just like you need to be there for Remus. No matter how much I still hate him for having you. That's why I'm not going to make that potion." With that Severus had taken his leave.

Sirius would usual go strait to his room after meals but he had a lot on his mind as he curled up in an over sized black armchair in front of the fire place. Memories of the past 20 years came back to him. Some made he smile and laugh. Others made him want to bash his head in.

'Severus and I never really did get along. Even during sex, we fought', Sirius thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The next thing he known he was being throw backwards and someone shouted at him.

"I mean damn it Sirius! He's only been your lover for two weeks and you already have him in tries!" Remus stormed the study. Waiting for Sirius to reply but that wasn't happening as well as he would like.

Sirius forced himself to sit up on the cold hardwood floor. Than he stood, his mind not yet catching on to what his best mate was yelling about. Someone it tries? Who? And he did what?

"What?" Guess I said the last one out loud, huh? Sirius thought as fire in Remus's eyes burned a deeper red.

"Harry you dumb-ass! He saw you and fucking Snape! God, can you two not keep your hands off each other? I mean really ever fucking time you're with some one you run back to that fucking big head jackass."

The fact that the information was slowly being gathered showed on Sirius's face. Therefore when the taller man jumped over to Remus bringing the werewolf into a kiss it was a bolt from the blue.

"I finally understand why I need both of you. Come on you." Sirius half screeched grabbing and pulling his ex along. Who hopefully won't be his ex much longer.

Up many many flit of stairs and glancing in numerous of rooms did Sirius finally find Harry on the roof. And only then did Sirius let Remus's arm go.

"Harry, I know asking you to look at me would be a no and I can't blame you but in my defense Snape kissed me." Sirius said pacing around the room. While Remus climb out onto the roof where he and Harry had just shared their first kiss…. And more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I can not f'ing believe you." All three men heard from bellow them causing Sirius to climb beside Harry's other side on the roof.

"Oh my god Ronald. Really?" They all lead over to see a red faced Ronald Weasley glaring at a amused looking Severus Snape.

"I thought Snape left right after the Order meeting." Harry whispered to his companions.

"Me to." Sirius said both turning to Remus for an answer to why Snape was talking to a Weasley, though before the werewolf could say anything Ron had started speaking again.

"Yes really Snape" Ron spoke pronouncing the 'P' in Snape more than the other letters.

"Alright tell me what you want to hear and I'll say them because I realize your upset and somehow you believe it's my felt. So I would like to take the time to go to my room and think about what I may have said or done to upset you." Severus said polity with a hint of a smile.

"You're an ass! And you know why I'm yelling at you. Why would you do that? Harry's my best mate." Ron declared but at the sound of Harry's name the man on the roof led in more closely.

"I'm sorry that I was trying to help him out. Gosh I get yelled at for not helping Potter and than yelled at for helping him. You should make up your mind Hun." Severus lectured moving closer to Ron pulling him into an embrace.

"You're an ass." Ron flushed placing his arms around his potion's master.

"Ronnie, you should know by now there is no one I would rather have by my side. I mean really? I remained waiting for you for how long? Why would I give you up for Sirius Black? Yes, I do love Black but for what it's worth I would only die for you because I'm _in_ love with you. Not he and sadly I know somehow being with him opened my eye for you."

"Shut up, you." The red head said a small smile appearing on his equally red face. "I just wished I known everything there is to know about you and I want you to see what you really mean to me. You think you know me but there's more to me and I know there's way more to you, than what you're letting me see," Ron spoke while looking everywhere except at Severus. "It's hurt at time to know I'm the love of your life yet Sirius knows more about you."

"Than go sit and talk with him. Maybe that way I'll find out how you feel about me. Perhaps than I won't be jumping ever time I'm with you," Severus half smiled trying to laugh. "When I'm directly around anyone I know expertly what they are thinking, what they want, who they want. Their every thought but you some how block me ever time I try to read you and why's that?"

"Oh yeah I totally want my potions professor in my head. I can just image how our next class would go. You would have to dismiss class way too early and of course you would make me stay after."

"Nope, Potter wouldn't let that happen." Both men chuckled however once their eyes locked on each other they quieted down. "Look Ronnie, I can't say I'll forever be faithful but what I can say is that I will try my damnest. I love you. I have since I led eyes on you back even before the first war ended and somehow I know you where my soul mate. I never believe in soul mate until you. Not even when Sirius broke up with me claiming Remus was his."

"And you just know they were?" Ron quizzed.

"Nope." Severus stated pulling away for the younger man. "What I did know was that Remus hated me though he never said it out loud and that the two were best mates but I also know they would never make it unless there was common grounds. Harry." Severus spoke leaning off the balcony.

"So that's why you kissed Sirius in front of Harry?"

"You make is sounded as if I'm a good guy."

"You are." Ron said placing his arms around Severus laying his head on his professor's shoulder.

"Yeah right but your right I did know Harry was there. I was trying to see if he cares enough about Sirius to walk away. He did. Remus didn't."

"Remus's didn't?" Ron asked and Severus shunts his head no.

"Back in school after Sirius had openly told Remus about us, he told Sirius if he want a chance with him, Sirius would have to leave me. And a part of me is glad that Remus didn't walk away because one of two thing could have happened." Severus smiled at this and contused "One Sirius and I could have killed each other or two I would still be with him and I would never have the chance to meet you."

"Do you know why I haven't told anyone about us?" Ron asked and again Severus shunts his head no. "Because I love you to much to share you."

Severus turned his head so quickly he almost fell. "What did you say?" He asked shocked at what he thought he heard come out of his student's mouth.

"What do you think I said?" Ron questioned causing his professor to laugh.

"Now I see why Sirius loved games so much."

"Games? OK I have one for you." Ron spoke taking four steps backwards. "You are about five step from me, ever time you tell me something I don't already know about you, you can not only take a step closer to me but you also get to watch me take a piece of clothing off."

"Ohhh. God you could have made a surprisingly high-quality Slytherin." Severus said laughing out loud.

"I already knew that. Take a step back and take your cloak off." Ron beamed, grinning a Slytherin grin.

"What?" Severus asked in bewilderment.

"My game, my rules." Ron said sticking his tough out a little bit biting down on pink pit, watching Severus slowly discarding his long black cloak to confirm a muscle tight shirt.

"We shouldn't being watching this." Harry whispered but couldn't turn away.

"Yeah your probity right, Harry." Remus agreed.

"God who would have thought this is what Turns Snape on?" Sirius said fighting back his laughter.

"OK something you don't know… Humm. In My first year I sucked at potions and Potter's mum tutored me." Ron smiled gradually kicking off his shoes and socks as Severus take a step forwards.

"My favorite color is red, though I look terrible in it." Again Severus stepped closer while Ron removed his own cloak.

"James Patterson's Alex Cross series are my all time favorite books." The Hogwards professor took another step forward as a red shit hit the balcony floor.

"Sirius Black was my first love." Sadly the red head shunts his head no.

"I knew that. Take a step back and hand your shirt over." Ron laughed as Severus made a show of handing the red head his shirt, yet, seeing his student putting the shirt on shut Severus up.

"Wow." Was the only word that made it way out of Severus mouth. "You look damn good and the fact that it's my shirt makes you look even sexier."

"Guess I didn't know that." Ron smiles signaling Severus to take another step. "You pick what comes off, your shirt or my pants."

"God. That's a hard one." But before Severus could answer Ron spoke.

"I knew that too. Take a step back and how about those shoes?" Ron asked causing his professor to laugh.

"Oh, now I get it. The point of this game is getting me naked and not you." Severus said sitting on the floor to remove his shoes and socks.

"I knew that too." If possible Ron smile got bigger as he spoke. "You know it warm enough that you don't need pants."

"We really should leave." Harry believed again but nether of his companions answered him.

"Alright," Severus said slowly pulling his pants off after which he sat back down. "I have a broth mark right on my left shoulder blade. I stayed teaching at Hogwards for so long because I was waiting for you. And Albus would like to tell anyone who would listen I'm willing look after Potter but in fact I only do that to make sure your ok."

Bit by bit Ron pulled off his clothing until he was only clamed by his rose red boxer. However before Severus could take his steps forward Ron had closed the distance between them. Slowly but surely the Gryffindor had sat limply a cross his professor's lap. Drawing Severus intimately closer Ron could clearly make out the broth mark.

"It's the darkest part of my body, not even Sirius knows of it." Severus explained.

"It looks like a small fire." Ron proclaimed in aha. "I want to tell Harry about us mostly for the fact I'm not sure what I'm doing but I don't want to loss you."

"You're not going to and besides Harry will understand because somehow I'll bet he already knows you're seeing someone. Best mates just know these things." As Severus spoke his coal black eyes travel upwards to where Remus, Harry and Sirius all sat watching them. 'I love you' Severus mouth 'Guess we're both in over our heads'

Sirius laughed but nodded his head all the same.

"Look I came up here to talk to both of you but I guess Severus explained a little of it already."


End file.
